1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic module in which at least two components are stacked, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor and electronic module converts an optical signal including image information or distance (or depth) information related to a subject into an electrical signal.
An image sensor assembly normally includes an image sensor, a housing sealing the image sensor, and a filter (for example, an infrared filter) coupled to the housing and filtering a specific component of incident light introduced into the image sensor. However, in the image sensor package according to the related art described above, the filter is coupled to the housing, such that there is a limitation on significantly reducing an interval between the filter and the image sensor. As a result, an overall thickness of the image sensor assembly is also increased.